1981 Virginia 500
The 1981 Virginia 500 is one of The King's worst races and is race 30. The reason being is that Roger Wheeler could not attend due to having a fever and was replaced by a crew chief who simply goes by the name of Bob. Bob and The King don't get along AT ALL! See in the transcript. Also Cole Speedland takes out Johnathan Melter and he and Melter fight. Ernie Gearson blows a tire on lap 67. In the big one on lap 104, Harold Axel crashes into James Cleanair and Claude Scruggs taking out Klint Shiftright, Don Alternators, Dale Earnhardt Sr, Ron Pitcar and Misti Motorkrass. Don Chapcar and The King are involved too! Alloy Wilson wins with Darrell Cartrip in second and James Robson in third while Tom Landis and Andrew Axler are 4th and 5th. Chick Hicks is 6th. The King does not finish and is involved with Don Chapcar in a crash on lap 155 which took out him, Chapcar, Kraig Shiftright, Sammy Smelter, Murray Clutchburn, Alex Quint and Eugene Carbureski. Television Biography Network: ABC Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Transcript The Problem with Bob Tex: So Roger Wheeler is sick and is being replaced by a new crew chief for this race. His name is Bob. The King: Ok. Bob: Hi. Is this Strip Weathers? The King: Yeah. Start Spike: BOOGITY BOOGITY BOOGITY! LET'S GO SHORT TRACK RACING HOT DOGS! (King Radio) The King: Should I make a move on these cars the inside is free! Bob (angry): That's your own opinion... The King: Uh ok. I'll overtake them. Bob: DID YOU SEE HOW CLOSE YOU WERE TO CRASHING YOU IDIOT! You shouldn't have overtaken those cars! The King: But Bob! The inside line was totally open. Bob: Yeah, whatever. I hate this job. You're a (Popeye toot)! (Pinkie hears this) Pinkie: WHAT? HOW COULD BOB HATE BEING THE CREW CHIEF OF THE FREAKIN KING!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AND HE SAID THE N WORD TOO!!!! Spike: I KNOW! Lap 133 Crash Spike: BIG ONE AT VIRGINIA! HAROLD AXEL SMASHING INTO JAMES CLEANAIR AND CLAUDE SCRUGGS! MULTIPLE CARS INVOLVED! The King: Bob! Big one happened! Bob: Just get through it, you're The King... Luke: Bob is pissing me OFF! He seems like a depressed guy who hates his job. KING FIRE HIM NOW! The King: Bob! BOB! Chapcar just got loose! He will hit me! (Gets hit by Chapcar) The King: Ow. Spike: NOOO! THE KING INVOLVED! SO SAD! THE BIGGEST CRASH I'VE EVER SEEN, JOHNATHAN IS GONNA WIN FOR GOOD! Bob: AGH! I'M DONE WITH THIS STUPID JOB! THAT'S IT! I'M LEAVING! Luke: King? KING? The King: What is it... Luke: I'm sorry you had to go through this. Bob sucks. End of story. The King: Let's go to his house. He is recovering I've heard. Bob: AND NEVER COME BACK, (Popeye toot)! The King: Dang it! He called me an n word! Cole and Johnathan Fight Fight Fight! Cole: I HATE YOU SO MUCH (Popeye toot) JOHNATHAN!! Johnathan: I hate you too, (Dolphin Censor) Cole! Cole: STUPID (Dolphin Censor) JOHNATHAN! YOU'RE A (Serbia Strong)! Johnathan: DO NOT CALL ME A (2x Serbia Strong)! Cole: YOU SON OF A (Popeye toot)! Richard visits Roger Wheeler and tells him his story (Telecast on ABC News) (4 days after race The King is at Roger Wheeler's house) The King: So I got a new crew chief backup called Bob and he was so angry that he said the n word at me. He was angry at me when I told him about the Big One. he was PISSED when I overtook those cars. He said he hated his job. He said that I am The King so I should know how to avoid big ones. I do but I need crew chief guidance you know! Roger: HOLY SON OF A (Popeye Toot)! The King: Yeah. Roger: I WILL NEVER MISS A RACE EVER AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (cries a little) PLEASE FORGIVE ME! the King: It's ok Roger. I forgive you. It's all the stupid Bob's fault. It's ok if you miss some races it's not your fault. Roger (stopped crying): Just I hope you get a better crew chief backup instead of (Popeye Toot) Bob. The King: Tex told me he signed up an old friend of his as a backup crew chief. His name is Peter Smith.